


Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right!

by Arii_Writes



Series: Lava boys going through the motions. [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Homophobia, Jay is too curious for his own good, Lou is a homophobic asshole of a dad, M/M, Nya and Wu are their biggest fans, Ronin is actually a really good guy, Song Lyrics, Still don't know how to tag but I'll try, Talent Shows, Wearing pride flags as capes, non season specific but I was thinking early season 2, the boys try to win the homophobe's approval through song and dance, trying to keep their relationship a secret but Nya is a snoop and reads her brother's diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Arii_Writes
Summary: Cole's only ever known one way to make his father listen, song. Meaning, there is only one way to express just how happy he is as himself. Every year his hometown hosts a talent contest. It feels like forever since he's been on stage but with their father-son relationship declining, and fast, drastic measures must ensue.An elaborate plan involving guitars is formed, and with the aid of his boyfriend, Kai, they're finally ready for the big day.





	Eyes on you, eyes on me. We’re doing this right!

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making the parents homophobic and save y'all from my angsty headcanons. And this isn't even the angstiest fic I have planned for this series, the one I'm writing at the moment is literally designed to tear your heart in two.
> 
> Anywho - The title is from the song featured in the fic [' _All about us_ ' By: He is We and Owl City ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnLE_2txSIA)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to any constructive criticism and comments so don't be shy :D

Dinner was ready and Jay had been told to retrieve Kai and Cole. He was walking down the hall when he started hearing it, he wasn't sure what at first but after a second he was pretty certain it was Kai, singing. He walked into the room to find Cole providing a steady beat on the bass guitar and Kai, acoustic in hand strumming a song. They both stopped the moment they noticed him, turning a violent shade of red.

 

"Dinner's ready. What're you two doing though?" Jay stood there waiting for them to answer arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot. Kai and Cole kept sharing looks between them trying to figure out what to say.

 

"NOTHING!" They yelled in unison, sprinting out of the room towards the dining room. Jay stood there staring at the exit, they were up to something and he was going to work out what it was. No matter what!

 

Dinner was going as it normally would, the two flustered ninja had managed to compose themselves on their journey to the food. Jay, however, kept looking between Kai and Cole, _did they always sit that close?_ He shook the thought out of his head, turning his attention to Lloyd who was talking about something to do with comics.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After everyone had left the dinner table Cole looked to Kai, "Practice went great today, despite Jay barging in. Same time tomorrow?"

 

"Sure! I have a question though, what if I mess up and Lou decides I'm not good enough for you?" Cole walked over and embraced him gently. Mouth against Kai's ear planting a kiss on the side of his boyfriends head. He pulled away slightly to meet Kai's gaze.

 

"You were wonderful in practice today, and so what if he doesn't think you're good enough? I love you and nothing he says can change that." Kai smiled letting his head fall to Cole's shoulder. Taking Kai's hand in his Cole lead them to their bedroom. They were sharing two to a room at the moment and fortunately for them they were together.

 

Everyone else should've been in bed and sleeping by now, but Nya was waiting by their door. Her face was plastered with relief when she spotted them. They'd already let go of one another's hands, their relationship was supposed to be a secret after all.

 

"Boys, I've been waiting ages where have you been?" She opened the door for them, then following them inside the room. Their beds were on separate sides of the room not that it mattered because they just shared Kai's. She waited for an answer but none came, Cole just glumly walked to his own bed for the first time in what felt like forever. "Boys?"

 

Kai was the first to respond, Cole too busy sulking in the corner. "We were doing some late night training to be more accustomed to fighting in the dark." His lie was smooth and believable, only this was his sister and she knew when her brother was lying. She gave him a look as to say she didn't believe him. It was at that point Cole chimed in from behind.

 

"aww screw it, just tell her, she's your sister she deserves to know." Kai looked to him, his eyebrow raised as if to question what Cole was saying.

 

"Deserve to know what?" Cole stepped towards Kai, taking his hand.

 

"Well, we're kind of, erm, dating." Cole gave his hand a gentle squeeze and kai raised them to show Nya. She didn't look too phased.

 

"Oh, I knew that." Both of the boys face contorted in shock.

 

"You Knew?" They almost shouted in unison.

 

"How? And who else knows?" Cole was visibly shaking, he was certain they'd done their best to keep it hidden.

 

"Relax Cole, I'm the only one that knows. I'm his sister I could just tell. Also, I read his diary." Cole's face softened and Kai just looked betrayed.

 

"You read my diary?!"

 

"I've been reading it since I knew how. Thrilling really, you have a way with words Kai." She smirked, pushing Kai's jaw shut before turning her back to them, stopping at the door to face them again. "Oh, by the way, I came here to wish you luck next week. I managed to convince Wu to give you time off for the show. You're welcome." She shut the door behind her as she left, wanting to slam it but refraining from doing so, instead, being careful not to wake the others.

 

"Uggghhh, I hate it when she does that, I'm meant to be the one spying on her. Not the other way round." Kai's arms folded in on themselves in frustration, his resting bitch face coming into full force.

 

"Calm down Kai, stop being such a hot head and start being a hot water bottle. We'll corner her in the morning for answers." Cole chuckled as he dragged Kai over to the bed. Kai pulled off his pyjama shirt, fearing the oh so strong master of earth would tear it off anyway if it was inhibiting him from stealing all Kai's warmth.

 

Kai visibly relaxed as Cole wrapped his body around him, the bitch face turning into a soft smile when the man-child clinging to him became deadweight almost instantly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Morning came, well noon actually. No one had woken them for morning training, probably for the best as at some point in the night Cole had managed to rid them both of everything but Kai's boxers and his own leggings. Cole stirred against Kai's body, nuzzling into his chest. He placed a kiss in his boyfriend's hair before mumbling into it.

 

"Wake up babe, it's lunchtime."

 

"Lunch can wait, I'm cosy." Cole's sleep-heavy voice vibrated through his ribs and he felt he heart pause for a beat. He shook all thoughts of staying to the back of his mind. Getting up out of the bed taking the blanket with and wrapping it around himself in case they had any visitors all of a sudden. "Hey! Give me the blanket back."

 

"Nope, come on stoner. Rise and shine." He pulled the curtains by Cole's bed wide open, hoping the onslaught of light would awaken the neediest pet rock he'd ever had.

 

"I told you to stop calling me that, it was one time. I was in art school, it was a right of passage. Not to mention they put it in the cake just so I would eat it" Cole rolled himself out of the bed with a thud. "Can I at least borrow your sweatshirt today? At least until I'm all warmed up?"

 

"Fine, but you're the one that wanted to keep us a secret," Kai said in warning as he slipped into his gi.

 

"Kai, you never wear hoodies, they'll just assume you gave it to me." Kai turned back around from brushing his teeth to see Cole slip the hoodie on over his own uniform. Somehow the beefcake was a size smaller than him and his clothes always hung of Cole in the right ways.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Cole walked in he wandered over to sit next to Kai, like always, there was nothing suspicious about that, it's how it'd been since the day Kai joined the team. Cole yawned almost punching the oh so hot-headed fire ninja square in the jaw. But instead of shouting Kai just smiled laughing as he spoke, pushing the fist out of the way.

 

"Bro, watch what you do with those things. Not all our skulls are as thick as yours." Jay was watching them like a hawk, something was going on, but what?

 

"Ha-ha, sorry babes." Most people would take that as a clue but Cole called everyone 'babes', Jay sighed into his tea. "Why didn't anyone wake us for morning practice?"

 

"Oh, Nya explained that she found you guys up most of the night training, she told us to give you more time." Zane's voice was as calculated as ever, until. "Cole, may I ask, why are you wearing Kai's sweatshirt?"

 

Jay looked over at Cole again, his eyes widening. That must've been what he couldn't put his finger on before. _Ugh, come on Jay how are you this slow? You're the master of lightning for Pete's sake._

 

"He never wears it so he just gave it to me while he was unpacking everything into the new room. It's surprisingly soft." _Come on Jay think, think! There has to be something going on._

 

By the time lunch had ended he still hadn't figured it out, frustrated he went to his and Zane's room, instantly throwing himself onto his bed, screaming into his pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kai got the guitars ready for the day's practice. This time Nya was invited to sit in and give them pointers if she wanted, she declined.

 

"Probably for the best she sit's it out, she read my diary, Cole!" He almost screamed the last part as he handed his boyfriend the Bass guitar, taking the electroacoustic in his own hands.

 

"Rule number 1, when entering the stage forget the outside, focus on what's up there with you. Live in the moment." Cole spoke with the mocking voice of a teacher as he sat tuning his Bass by ear.

 

"If you hated art school so much why listen?"

 

"Oh no, that was what my father kept telling me from the day I was born." He sighed, "To be honest, without that advice I don't think I'd be half the ninja I am today. I use his teaching every time we battle, treating it like a stage and not a battlefield helps keep me in focus. For you my fiery love, I suggest doing the opposite. Treat the stage as if it's a battle. Stay focused on winning that battle and you'll do great."

 

"Huh, never thought of it like that. Maybe you're right."

 

Cole scoffed, "I'm always right."

 

"Not always, you thought I was straight. For that alone, you may never declare you're always right again."

 

"How was I supposed to know?"

 

"Bro, I've literally been wearing a Bi pride bracelet since day one." It was when he said that a thought hit him in the face at full force. "Dude, we need to wear pride flags as capes on stage."

 

Cole laughed, actually kind of liking the idea. "We can think of costuming after practice. Now a 1, 2, 3, 4 ..." they began strumming the harmony, the cords all memorised by heart at this point. They'd been preparing for this almost every day for 3 months.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey sensei, about getting time off for my brother and Cole. I know you know why, nothing get's past you. I'm just curious. How do you feel about it?"

 

"Curiosity is what killed the cat Nya, but no, I do understand why you ask. I knew about their preferences long before they found each other. I'm happy for them, it's difficult to find someone who shares the same burdens and difficulties in life. I'm just surprised that they're trying to convince Lou to understand through song." He was staring out of the bounty's window, running his tea free hand through his beard.

 

"From what I've read in my brother's diary, it's the only way to get him to listen. Cole may not be on the best terms with his father right now, but boy, oh boy, does he know how to speak to him." Nya laughed over just how stupid this all was, "What I don't understand is how Lou could just toss Cole away like that, they wouldn't need to be entering the competition under fake names if Lou would just talk to his son."

 

"Perhaps, after this is all done, and their performance is complete, if he has no change in heart, I'll have words with him." Nya was turning to leave when Sensei spoke up again. "And Nya, refrain from reading his diary in future. I know he's your brother but it could leave him in a place of distrust towards you."

 

"Trust me Sensei, he knows I read it. Has done for years, it's the sole reason he keeps it so child-friendly. He even leaves me notes when something has to stay a secret no matter what, the theatrics were for Cole."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You did even better than last time Kai," Cole shouted over his shoulder as he put the guitars back in their bags.

 

"I did what you told me to. I treated the stage like a battle, focusing on the only thing that matters when we're fighting." Kai took Cole's hand's bringing them to his mouth to kiss them. "Being able to fight beside you."

 

"I love you too, you sentimental flame ball." Cole kissed Kai on the lips, embracing him tightly. "Wanna go costume shopping?"

 

"Can we do the cape thing?"

 

"Why wouldn't we do the cape thing?" Cole yelled running to his draws to get changed into some civvies, settling on an unintentionally torn pair of black workers jeans and a loose-fitting grey tank, keeping Kai's hoodie on over the top.

 

Kai just went for his usual, black skinny jeans and dark red V-neck look. He ran his fingers through his hair to at least fix some of the unruly mess.

 

"We're going to go get some things, see you all later!" They shut the door behind them, waiting until they were out of sight for Kai to sling his arm around Cole's shoulder, pulling him in close. They were wearing sunglasses so no one would recognise them and make their entire relationship go viral. Kai's fingertips were gently stroking at Cole's arm, trying to help him calm down a tad. It was working, after a few minutes, Cole was comfortable enough to hold Kai's hand.

 

Their destination was the market, they had everything there. Kai had even stumbled upon a store selling LGBT+ flags just last week, with their luck it was still there.

 

They looked around at all the other things but decided that they wouldn't push their luck too far with Lou, and that the capes alone should suffice. Walking away they had in their possession 3 flags. The rainbow for Cole, the bi pride for Kai, and pan pride for Nya. It was her present for helping them out on this private mission. With the flags acquired moment's before the market closed they still had 2 hours to find some actual clothes to wear in stores.

 

Everything Cole picked out was either too formal or only suitable for sleeping in, leaving everything down to Kai. The boy who wore skinny jeans and a t-shirt almost every day.

 

"Babe, I found something!" Kai was holding a distressed looking tank that was a light wash of brown with black steampunk artwork of a guy in a top hat and loads of gears. "It's a tad too big, but you never wear anything too tight up top anyway."

 

"I love it. Throw it in the basket." Kai looked into the basket to make sure he didn't miss the toss, noticing that there was already several things in there that he hadn't seen yet.

 

"Hey babe, who's all that for?"

 

Cole smirked at him. "Why don't you come to the changing rooms with me and find out?"

 

Intrigued Kai followed his boyfriend to the stalls at the other end of the store. When they got there he stalled slightly when Cole didn't follow him in, unsure on what exactly he was supposed to be trying on.

 

"I'll pass them to you in order, but first take this." It was an off-white button-up that had extremely subtle red dots all over it. After he put it on Cole handed him a light brown sweater and instructed him to put it on over the shirt. After a couple of seconds, a maroon cardigan was thrown at him, he threw it over everything, finally looking at himself in the mirror. Deciding it actually looked nice he stepped outside.

 

Cole greeted him with a wolf whistle, he felt like some hipster but it looked good and Cole seemed happy so he didn't mind so much.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Cole tore the grey beanie from his own head sliding it into place atop Kai's mess of hair. "Perfect!"

 

"I guess we're done then." Kai smiled sliding behind the curtain to change back. "You know after the first five shops I didn't think we'd find anything today."

 

"Good clothing is a thing not forcefully found, but stumbled upon." Kai giggled at how much that made Cole sound like Wu, mockingly repeating it later when they joined the other ninja for dinner. Wu was impressed at Cole's insightfulness, if only a little disappointed that it was referring to shopping and not fighting.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The night before the big day Nya came into their room. Luckily they were just snuggling while Cole read and nothing else.

 

"Thank flame, you're clothed." She laughed as she stepped closer, grabbing a chair to sit on. Cole placed his book on the floor, groaning something about having just gotten to the good bit.

 

"What do you want Nya? We're trying to sleep here." Kai grumbled, sitting up slightly from where he was laying behind his boyfriend.

 

"I came to wish you boys luck tomorrow, and to tell you that Jay has been trying to figure it out for ages and will not shut up about finding out whatever it is you two are up to."

 

Cole's eyes went wide, his heart beating rapidly. "How close is he to the truth?"

 

"Cole, calm down. Your heart is thudding right now. He's not going to figure it out, it's Jay." Kai looked to Nya hoping for confirmation, jutting his eyes between her and Cole to make her say something to reassure him.

 

"He's nowhere close. But he keeps asking me questions, he knows I read your diary. I told him that you just enjoy singing and are too embarrassed to admit it. I also said that Cole is coaching you so that you can get a girl you like to notice you." Nya shrugged, "He put me on the spot I didn't know what else to say."

 

"Thanks, sis. You did your best." Cole mumbled his own thanks, turning over to face Kai again. Almost instantly he started snoring softly against Kai's chest.

 

"Does he do that often? Just fall asleep like that?" She looked surprised. He was so alert just a minute ago.

 

"All the damn time. He used to be such an insomniac before we started sharing the bed." Kai looked at his now fast asleep boyfriend, running his hand through Cole's growing hair.

 

"Aww, well anyway, I really think you two should tell the others soon. It's a struggle trying to convince Jay to believe the straight versions of whatever you two are up to. Last week I told him the reason you went clothes shopping together is because you owed Cole ¥500 after losing a fight in training and he wanted cake."

 

"And Jay didn't believe that how?"

 

Nya shrugged again, getting up and placing the chair back before walking to the door. "Beat's me, but the sooner you two are honest the sooner they find out the best way. And the sooner they learn about you without walking in on you naked in the middle of something they didn't want to witness. Finding out that way will only harbour distrust amongst you. They'll be hurt that you didn't feel like you could tell them. You tell each other everything."

 

Kai thought hard on what his sister had said, deciding that after tomorrow and hopefully Lou's blessing to continue the relationship he's at least talk to Cole about it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They woke up earlier than the others that morning, deciding to head straight to Cole's hometown. They left a small note on the dining table saying they were going to race each other to the top of a mountain and that it may take all day, hoping no one would question it. Knowing that it's all Jay would do.

 

Originally they were going to take Cole's bike but they needed to take both their guitars and a bag for the capes so they settled on the train from Jamanakai village instead.

 

By some miracle they had the carriage all to themselves, taking this opportunity to practice further. Not even noticing when other passengers got on. It was Nya and Sensei Wu, they both applauded when the music stopped. Cole all but leapt from his skin, sweating nervously, barely composing himself when he noticed Wu.

 

"Don't worry, Sensei knows. Nothing get's by him, he'd figured it out before even the two of you knew what was going on." Nya said calmly to try and stop Cole from having a massive freak out.

 

"Yes, thank you Nya, but I thought you said we weren't going to get caught spying on them today." Sensei took a sip of his tea while Kai looked at his surprisingly calm boyfriend.

 

"We realised it was too difficult to carry both the guitars on a bike, so we opted for the train instead."

 

"Do the others know where you are?" And that was the realisation of being outed finally hitting Kai's hopeless companion, the franticness seeping into every corner of his voice.

 

"Relax Cole, the others are under the impression that we're out buying tea. That always takes hours." Nya placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling to try and make him feel more at ease.

 

Kai threw an arm around Cole bringing him in close and tight, rubbing his hand against his boyfriend's arm. An effort to calm him that worked, as always.

 

"Sorry, I'm just scared of being thrown out of the group. The same thing happened in school, and then when my dad found out a few months ago. Until recently it's always been something to be ashamed of, I'm Just not used to being accepted yet." Cole stood up straighter, laughing nervously. Realising that Sensei wasn't there to kick him out, but actually be supportive meant more to him than words could describe.

 

"Cole, if this is truly how you feel, then you need not worry. If anyone belittles you even slightly, they'll be answering to me." Cole sat down again nodding his thanks to Wu. Kai sat down beside him taking his hand in his own, rubbing circles into it with his thumb.

 

"You're going to do great today boys. What song are you playing? Kai's makes his diary needlessly cryptic sometimes. Cole, you should really read it, it's amazingly well written, sometimes he'll leave little notes for me. He always knew I was a snoop." Nya laughed as Kai glared daggers at her.

 

"I can't read his diary, that's possibly the most invasive thing I can do. It's worse than going through his phone. There is a reason he made the song so elusive, it's what's called a surprise." Just as Kai was about to chime in to mention just because of how many times they'd changed the song, the announcer declared it was their stop.

 

The walk to the backstage door wasn't too far from the station and they made it in, leaving Wu and Nya to go get some tea before the show began.

 

Setting up was a breeze, only a few people had recognised Cole. Most of them wishing him luck or apologising for Lou's outburst after he'd left last time he came to visit. He thanked all of them, especially the ones who knew about the recent development and didn't hate him. Apparently, after he'd gone home Lou had publicly outed him to the whole town, complaining about it to everyone he spoke with, very few agreeing with what he had to say and belittling the few that did for it.

 

Kai was thankful that everyone was so supportive towards him but they kept their flags in the bag, only to put them on for the actual show. They were due to play last, apparently, the person who owned the theatre knew Cole like a child, embracing him when they talked.

 

"I noticed you'd entered under a fake name, I have a feeling I know what you're here to do so I took the liberty of putting you two at the end. You're both going to blow everyone away, break a leg boys." Cole smiled, thanking the man in front of them, mildly confused Kai thanked him as well. When they were out of earshot Kai questioned him.

 

"Who was that? He knows you pretty well, is he your uncle or something."

 

Cole smiled throughout his response. "Kinda, he was my mom's best friend. He's always supported me in not wanting to dance. Never once questioned after my mom died and I'd just turn up on his doorstep. He'd welcome me in, make me a cup of hot cocoa and give me some cake to help the pain go away. Sometimes it felt like he was more of a dad to me than Lou was, but when I became a ninja he moved and I never got his new information so we drifted. I'm glad I'll have the chance to talk to him again."

 

Kai just pulled him in closer, "Sound's like the kind of man that'll have your back no matter what in life."

 

Cole mumbled a soft "yeah" still smiling.

 

"Right, let's get to practising rock face. Wouldn't want to let your uncle down." He ruffled Cole's hair finding a secluded place in the rafters to practice all the chords and warm up their voices.

 

After half an hour Cole noticed his uncle looking up at him from below, nudging Kai to jump down with him.

 

"You haven't changed one bit," Turning to Kai he continued, "He used to hide up there to avoid whatever Lou was trying to make him do, he was always such a little monkey, climbing anything and everything he saw."

 

Kai laughed at the news, imagining Cole as a kid climbing to the top of a theatre, not a care in the world. "Sounds like him alright, he once climbed a mountain for fun because he didn't want to take the stairs. Dragged me with him as well."

 

"That's my Cole, never taking the easy route." The man chuckled, a warm sound. Kai could easily see this as the father figure Cole deserved. "Anyway, you boy's are up in five. Do your mother even more proud kid." Cole nodded, grabbing their capes from the bag, wrapping his own around his neck as Kai did his.

 

As they ran for the stage Cole's uncle yelled after them. "The capes are a nice touch. I love it, boys. Good luck!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"And finally, to end the show, Rocky Dangerbuff and Redmond Flamin'hot." The announcer stepped back into the curtains allowing them to take the stage. The crowd was cheering, and the look on Lou's face was one to be discarded into the pile of 'disappointment and disgust' and 'faces never to be seen again if I can help it'.

 

Taking his own teachings, he looked at where Kai was standing, focusing on the one thing that mattered in the moment. Gathering his confidence, he nodded at his boyfriend. "And a, 1, 2, 3, 4."

 

They both began strumming not taking their eyes off each other, the room around them going silent. After his cue, Kai began his part.

 

_"Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance_

_I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it’ll be alright"_

 

He was smiling throughout, eyes closed focusing on the energy this was going to take.

 

Another beat later and Cole was joining in.

 

_"The room’s hush, hush_

_And now’s our moment_

_Take it in feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We’re doing this right_

 

_'Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it’s all about us_

_It’s oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s oh, oh, all about us"_

 

Kai was bouncing lightly on his feet throughout the chorus, Cole just tapping his foot in time. Both pouring their heart into the song. But then it was Cole's turn to go solo, Kai gave him the widest smile in encouragement and without falter, he began his verse.

 

_"Suddenly, I’m feeling brave_

_Don’t know what’s got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?"_

 

They stepped closer, using their foreheads to rest against one another, both smiling softly as they made it onto the second round of the chorus.

 

_"The room’s hush, hush_

_And now’s our moment_

_Take it in feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We’re doing this right"_

 

They pulled apart again so Kai could resume his mild jumping as the main half went on.

 

_"Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it’s all about us_

_It’s oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s oh, oh, all about us"_

 

Kai bought them back together for the final part of the song, their vocals constantly changing but Kai leading still. Filled with even more raw emotion than before and the overall tone becoming softer they'd noticed just how quiet the room was, just how awestruck everyone was.

 

_"Do you hear that love?_

_They’re playing our song_

_(Do you think we’re ready?)_

_(Oh I’m really feeling it)_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

 

_(Do you hear that love?)_

_(They’re playing our song)_

_Do you think we’re ready yet?_

_Love I’m really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_

_(Do you hear that love?)_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They’re playing our song_

_(Do you think we’re ready yet?)_

_(Oh I’m really feeling it)_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

 

_Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it’s all about us_

_It’s all, all, all, all_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt, but_

_(It’s all, all about us)_

 

_Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it’s all about us_

_It’s oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us_

_(hey-ey hey)_

_(And every heart in the room will melt)_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s oh, oh, all_

_It’s all about us."_

 

As the Vocals ended, the Guitar fading back into the six string and Cole no longer needed, he leant up, just his toes to the ground, and kissed Kai gently on the lips. Smiling as he pulled away Kai played the final D.

 

The audience cheered violently as they relaxed their hold on their guitars, both smiling softly at the response to their, very public, display of affection. A whole theatre cheering them on and they still couldn't tell their brothers in arms.

 

Cole held his breath, locking eyes with Lou. Kai pulled him in tight by the shoulder, following his gaze. Lou wasn't glaring daggers anymore but his face still brimmed with disapproval. The first 3 Judges had given 9's or 10's and it was all on Lou. They needed a 5 to win, not that that's what they cared about right now, Lou's vote was still everything.

 

Kai was expecting a 4 so that they didn't win, he was shocked when the lifted card had a 7 written on it. "Good Technique, Alright timings, and acceptable harmonising."

 

Cole leant up to whisper in Kai's ear as the audience booed in response to the critiques and scoring. "Better than I was expecting. If I'm honest, I say about 2 more years and a record label for him to accept me." Kai laughed at his boyfriend's words, there wasn't a hope on the earth that Cole would turn back to art school, now he had the rest of the ninja family, especially Kai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they accepted the trophy they walked backstage, finding Cole's uncle having an argument with Lou. They tried to turn away but it was so loud they couldn't not listen in. Lou was yelling something about how men were made for women and vice versa, complete nonsense that the other man was instantly cutting down. They were just about to walk out the door when they heard Lou scream.

 

Kai looked absolutely disgusted. "Kinda downplayed the homophobia levels a tad there babe."

 

Cole just shrugged and nodded slightly.

 

"Well if you're so happy to love an abomination then you take him, it was Alethea raising him with you as some kind of uncle that made him so confused." They heard a door slam and the next thing they knew Cole's uncle was beside them, apologising for that mess.

 

"Why did he say it was your fault?" Cole looked up at him confused for a moment, not having the slightest clue what was going on.

 

"Back when you were very young I had my fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends. Lou didn't like it when you were around me if I had a boyfriend at the time, terrified that you'd 'turn' gay. Complete rubbish if you ask me. Don't listen to him kid, he'll warm up eventually, might take 10 years and grandchildren but he'll get there. He's not stupid enough to push away the only family he has left. Your mother would've loved you all the same though and don't you dare forget that." Cole nodded, making a silent promise to his mom to not make things worse with his father.

 

"I'll treat him right, don't you worry, and keep in touch with him will you? He's been a right grump since he stopped talking to Lou and you seem a lot less of an ass."

 

"Kai, I feel I forgot to mention this in the nostalgia but he's a conman. He owns a store where all he sells is stolen goods. I made him out to be more of a hero than he is. He's good to me because he feels he owes a debt to my mother, he promised her I'd always have him to fall back on if Lou ever hurt me." Cole punched Ronin in the arm, "He's bloody good at holding to a promise too."

 

"Conman or not, you've been there for Cole and I can tolerate felonies for that." He held his hand out to shake with him, a mild display of mutual respect.

 

"Same to you Kai, now I best be off before they expect me to do any paperwork for this place." Ronin rushed off out the door, not saying another word.

 

"Let's just go home and sleep, my brain is fried." Cole agreed, an afternoon of nothing but cuddles would be the only remedy for what he was feeling right now.

 

Cole fell asleep easily on the train after Nya and Sensei Wu had praised them relentlessly for how well they did up there. His head was laying on Kai's lap, the rest of his body curled against the remaining seats. Kai's fingertips were finding their way through his hair and the other hand rested in his own. Kai's discarded cardigan and their capes thrown over him like blankets.

 

The entire ride back was spent like that, with Nya, Kai, and Wu all talking about strategies for the next battle, and Cole sound asleep against his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of just naming Cole's mom, it's going to be important for this series because of my plans for the future of my boys. I called her Alethea because I thought it was beautiful plus it means truth which works really well with how her death helped cole to find his own truth as a ninja.
> 
> I'm also aware how Jay's detective work seems to stop early on and we cease seeing him frustrated at trying to figure things out. I did this on purpose because I'm planning to write an entire 'detectives journal' type of thing from Jay's pov as he works his hardest to try and figure it out but struggles.
> 
> I was also originally going to use another song ([a mash-up of 'I'm yours' and 'we're the perfect two'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRYoqjAIcFg)) but while I was writing it I stumbled upon this and my very first thought was ' _This is perfect for Lava_ ' So the song changed to the current one and I'm so glad it did because I'm happier with this outcome.
> 
> Thankyou you so much for reading, if you liked it then you'll probably like [my Tumblr](https://ninja-of-fics.tumblr.com/) too, I post mainly Lava headcanons.


End file.
